


Finding Courage

by IsheQTtoe



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsheQTtoe/pseuds/IsheQTtoe
Summary: Langa was praised at S for his courage, but this couldn't have been farther from the truth.  No, he was never brave when it came to him.Or: Langa is scared to confront Reki about fixing his skateboard, so Miya gives him a pep-talk.  Will these boys be able to fix what has been broken between them?
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	1. A talk with Miya

Langa was praised at S for his courage. For going what seemed to be way beyond his abilities; his physical strength, his wit. Going beyond people’s expectations by putting himself in danger. By facing things that should scare him head-on. He never let his skinny body stop him from reaching the top, using any tool he could find to push forward. Ever since he was a kid, he never ran away from anything, didn’t know how. He was always praised for being the brave one. The truth is, when Langa was skating-both on snow and concrete, his brain was shut off. There was no planning to his techniques, no thought for potential risk nor benefit to his actions. It’s not that he wasn’t scared, it’s that he couldn’t be. He couldn’t think of why he should be afraid. So he rushed towards the danger, and without thinking his actions became perfectly calculated. Jumping at the perfect time, shifting his board at the perfect time, kicking off a freakin hanging construction beam to gain power at the perfect time. Yes, people were amazed. He was an amazing skater, he knew that...but he wasn’t brave.

Langa scrolled through his phone, looking again for a reply he knew deep down wasn’t coming. No, he thought, I was never brave when it came to you. He sat at a park bench, his left hand holding a broken skateboard resting on his lap. He breathed out and reluctantly put his phone back in his pocket. I can’t do this. _I can’t do this. I can’t do this._ He squeezed the board on his lap to stop his hands from shaking. He wasn’t supposed to be sitting here, he knew that. He had texted Reki earlier that day. It was one of the hardest things he’s ever done. The text was simple; it just read: _Hi Reki, can you talk today?_ Yet, It took him over an hour to send it. He wasn’t sure if he should say more. Perhaps he should thank him for watching his race against Joe at S the other day, or maybe he should say that he misses him, and hopes he’s doing well. Another part of Langa felt that he didn’t deserve to contact Reki at all. It’s his fault Reki isn’t sitting next to him right now. He broke his promise, and nothing he could say would rectify that fact. All he could do was wait for-if Reki came to him. Yet he felt so powerless just waiting for nothing to happen. He felt like if he didn’t do something, Reki would be gone from his life forever just like- just like-

After he sent the message, his heart sank to his feet and he hugged his knees close to his chest, rocking on his bed. He felt heavy; heavy with guilt and the hope that this time, Reki would text him back. He wasn’t surprised that he never got a reply. Reki hasn’t sent him anything for almost two weeks now. He was sad, yes, but not surprised. Langa breathed in, he felt like he was suffocating. Joe had told him to see Reki, to fix his board. When Reki didn’t respond to his text, he came to his house on a whim. He couldn’t think of anything else to do, and he needed to practice before the tournament this week. _You can do this. You can do this._ When he saw Reki’s house, his heart missed a beat and he stopped breathing. The lights were on, laundry was hanging on racks outside. The entire world became frozen right then. That was all it took for the little courage he had mustered to leave him. _I can’t do this. I can’t do this_. He ran past Reki’s house and came to a park nearby, panting. I really am the world’s biggest coward, aren’t I? Langa sighed. How long was he going to sit here in melancholy on this bench?

Suddenly, Langa felt a hand touch his shoulder. He flinched. _Reki?_ On reflex, he looked down and squeezed his eyes shut. His heart started beating fast in his chest as if close to bursting and he felt something bile coming up in his throat. The hope that it was Reki and the _fear_ that Adam was standing next to him right now was too much for him to bear “What’s up with you?” His eyes opened in shock and he turned to the smaller figure standing over him. Well, he certainly wasn’t expecting this.

“Miya? W-what are you…”

“I should be asking you the same question.” Miya laughed, “I heard you were supposed to be getting that fixed.”

He pointed to the broken board sitting on Langa’s lap. Langa held the board tightly. He didn’t know what to say. He sat for a minute, just staring at the kid dumb-founded. _Where had Miya come from?_ No, more importantly, was he now supposed to tell this middle-school child with an ego issue his whole situation? That him and Reki have been fighting and now he’s too scared to talk to his best friend?

“What?” Miya smirked slightly, and as if reading his mind, “Are you too scared to talk to him?”

“I..” yes “How did you even know I was here, Miya?” _Cherry didn’t install a tracker on my phone..did he?_ Miya’s smile dropped, and he took a seat next to Langa on the bench. For a moment, he just sat there, neither of them saying a thing. When things were starting to get more awkward, Miya spoke up.

“I went to your house first, you know. Your mom, she said you went out to talk with a friend. Well.. I kind of thought things might turn out this way, so I went to a park near Reki’s place. And here you are” he poked Langa in the ribs, “Sitting here like an idiot.”

Langa winced at the abrupt contact and lightly shoved Miya’s hand away.

“Did I..tell you where I live?” _Cherry definitely installed a tracker_.

“No. You’re boss did.” He began kicking his legs lightly off the bench.

“You..did you umm did you go to the skate shop?” Miya nodded. That caught him off guard. Before he had time to process anything, Miya turned to lock eyes with him. There was no smile in him anymore. It was unusual for Miya to be this serious, to go this out of his way for someone.

“Langa, You’re scared.” Langa took a small breath to answer, but Miya put a finger to his lips. “I’m scared too.” He was completely still now. His feet planted on the ground and his arms crossed, hugging at his green jacket. He seemed almost unsure of what to say. “I don’t want you-” he swallowed, “I don’t want you to go through what I went through.”

“Miya, what do you mean?” Miya opened his mouth to speak but closed it just as soon. He blinked a couple of times, and Langa could see his eyes becoming glossy. _Oh shit_ he thought. He’s not gonna cry, is he? What should I do? Langa reached out to touch Miya, but soon realized he wouldn’t know what to do with his hands. Nor if any touch would be welcome by the boy. Awkwardly, he put his hands back on his board.

“I don’t know what’s happening between you and Reki, but it.. Makes me scared. It makes me remember that time..you know..when my friends left me.” Langa shifted his weight on the bench.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m over it. Well, almost over it anyways. But when I noticed Reki was ignoring you when you guys were so.. ANNOYINGLY close before..I feel like everything is happening all over again.” Langa didn’t completely understand what Miya was saying, so he just nodded for him to continue. “It was bothering me, but I didn’t know what to do. I mean, It’s not really my place or anything is it?” Miya smiled slightly, but there was no play in his eyes.

Langa opened his mouth. “Still talking.” Langa nodded and closed it. “I know it’s not my place, but I also know you aren’t smart enough to fix this on your own.”

“Hey!” Miya covered his mouth with his hand. “AS I WAS SAYING,” he continued loudly, “I had been thinking about your situation, just waiting for one of you to do something, but nothing was happening. Coming to S.. watching everything happen and just waiting for nothing was.. It was getting suffocating. “But I didn’t know what to do, so I asked Shadow.” Langa didn’t know how he should feel about that. He never would have thought Miya to ever go to Shadow for advice. Much less about him.

“What did he say?”

Miya shrugged. “He told me it wasn’t our problem, and that was that. I kept waiting, but the more I did the more I saw myself in you and THAT I just couldn’t stand. Then yesterday, I couldn't find you after your race. I had a feeling that something bad was happening, so I asked Joe if anything was going on. He told me your skateboard broke. I can see now, he really wasn’t joking.” Langa blushed at that and looked to the ground. “Anyways, Joe told me you were gonna get Reki to fix your board, or at least that’s what he TOLD you to do. The problem then is you actually doing it. And well, I guess I was done waiting for something to happen.” He took a deep breath in and out. “Ok. I’m done now. You know why I’m here. Now it’s your turn.” Langa looked away. What was he supposed to say?

“Well I..” He began, “I was just going to Reki’s place. I.. I’m GOING to Reki’s place. Soon.”

“Mmhmm” Miya sounded unconvinced.

“Look I’m..I’m really gonna go! Really soon!”

“How long have you been saying that?”

“I-”

“Langa!”

“I’m scared, ok! Reki hates me. He probably doesn’t wanna see me. I’ve already ruined everything.”

“Langa..”

“Miya, I can’t do this.” His voice had dropped to barely over a whisper.

“You will.”

“I can’t.”

“You will!”

“No! I told you I can’t! You think I haven’t been trying? I..I’m..I just CAN’T.” Langa realized he was standing up, his board clutched at his chest. “Sorry.” he whispered, sitting back onto the bench, looking away from Miya.

“It doesn’t matter if you can or can’t. You have to, so you will.”

Langa sighed. “Miya, I don’t think you understand what the word ‘cannot’ means.”

“Please.” Langa was surprised to hear Miya’s voice crack. He looked over at the boy now glaring at him, even more shocked to see tears pooling down his cheeks.

“Please don’t make me go through this again.” Langa stared at Miya in shock, not knowing what to do. He watched the younger one sniffle, shutting his eyes as more tears came streaming out. Without thinking, Langa moved closer to Miya and pulled him into his chest with one arm. Miya collapsed onto his shoulder. He felt his shaking, uneven breaths up against him as he cried. Langa thought Miya never looked so much his age before. _This guy.. he’s really been through a lot_.

As he sat still, holding the boy in one arm, he was slowly understanding what Miya had been trying so desperately to tell him. His mind was swarmed with thoughts, and yet at the same time, it felt completely empty. Miya stayed clutching onto Langa, trying to calm himself down. Eventually, he pushed himself off of him and whipped at his running eyes and nose with the sleeve of his sweater. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. When he felt that he was ready, he looked back up at Langa. With wet cheeks and puffy red eyes, he stared intensely at the blue-haired boy.

“Langa you can do this. Do it for Reki. Do whatever it takes. If you don’t, you could lose him forever.” Langa’s eyes widened. He bolted up, hands gripping his broken board so tightly his knuckles were turning white. His Skateboard. His Reki L2-S. He needed to do this.

“Thank you.” He nodded to Miya.

“Oh and Langa!” Miya yelled after him just as Langa turned to walk away. He looked back to the middle schooler still sitting on the bench. “If you tell anyone I cried in front of you, I’ll kill you.” Langa grinned back at him before running off to find Reki.


	2. Reki...I need your help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Langa goes to find Reki, but is Reki ready to hear him out?

_ I can do this. I can do this. I can do this. I can do this.  _ Langa kept repeating these words in his head over and over until he was standing outside Reki’s house.  _ I..am I really going to do this?  _ Before he could back out again, he was knocking on the door. His heart beat furiously in his chest. He was counting the seconds in his head before Reki’s mom answered the door. When she saw who it was, she smiled up at him warmly and..was that relief in her eyes?

“You’re looking for Reki, right?”

“Y-yes ma’am” Langa bowed to her slightly. 

“Ok. would you like to come in?” He thought for a moment, then shook his head. “Then wait right here.” Langa could hear her calling Reki’s name as the door closed. He took a deep breath out and shut his eyes tightly.  _ This is happening. I did it. I really did it. I’m doing this.  _

“You wanted to talk?” Langa jumped. He didn’t even hear the door open again. Now suddenly, Reki was standing before him, arms crossed. For a moment, all Langa could do was stare at him in awe. Reki’s hair looked unkempt and he could see dark bags forming under his eyes.  _ How has he been sleeping _ ? Langa found himself asking. He looked down at his arms, his chest, his legs.  _ Is he eating alright? _

“Langa.” 

“Y-yes?”

“You wanted to talk?” Reki stepped away from the door. He looked up at Langa, then away again quickly. 

“Umm yes.”

“Ok. What is it?” Reki’s voice was quiet. It sounded like he wanted this conversation to be over as soon as possible. Langa swallowed hard. Dammit. He didn’t know what to say.

“I uh..I saw you came to S the other day.” Reki just nodded. “That made me happy you know. Seeing you cheer me on.”

“I wasn’t” his voice wasn’t over a whisper.

“What?”

“Never mind. Was that all you came to say?” He was beginning to turn back to his house. 

“No! Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell. No. I came because, well..actually I need your help with something, Reki.” Reki looked up at him again, shocked. He raised an eyebrow as if to say  _ are you serious? You know I’ve been actively avoiding you for days now..right?  _ Langa’s breath hitched in his throat. He couldn’t turn back now. 

“I need you to fix this.” He held out the broken board so Reki could see it clearly. Having the skateboard he made shoved right in front of his eyes broke Reki of something. It was like he was finally able to see the world clearly again. 

“WHAT THE HELL??!!” 

Langa winced. “Reki, I’m sorry.”

“What did you do to my Reki L2-S??” He grabbed the board from Langa’s grasp and began stroking it as if holding onto a child. He looked at the broken-off end of the board sadly. 

“Reki, I’m so sorry.” Langa repeated, “It was an accident, I promise.”  _ And this time I actually mean it _ he bit back. Reki sighed. 

“Well, I guess it was bound to happen. I don’t know what you want me to do though.”

“Can you fix it?”

He looked at it closely, killing Langa with how long he was taking to answer. “Honestly, I don’t know. It might be easier to buy a new board.” Langa shook his head, starting to panic.

“No. No it has to be this one. It has to be.”  _ It has to be yours. _

“Look, it wasn’t really that special. There are better mechanics in the area. It may be a bit expensive but-”

“Reki!” Reki finally looked at him. “I need your help. I know you can do this.” He was breathing heavily, his palms becoming damp. Reki turned away. He held out the broken board and Langa took it back, reluctantly.

“You shouldn't be asking me this.”

“I know.”

“No, you don’t. I really can’t do anything for you. I’m sorry.” He turns to go back inside, but Langa jumps in front of him.

“Reki please, listen to me!” Langa knows he’s being annoying. He knows Reki already hates him. He has every right to. Still, he can’t help remembering how he came to watch his race the other day. The way he looked as he yelled Langa’s name, breaking him from the trance he had been trapped in.  _ What can I do to motivate Reki the way he motivates me? _

“You were the reason I won yesterday.” 

Reki winced as if Langa had just hit him.  _ Am I doing something wrong? _ Langa fiddled with the wheels on the Reki L2-S. “You really don’t understand anything, do you?” Reki asked quietly, peeking up at the taller boy. He shook his head. “When I saw you win, Langa, do you know how I felt?”

“Well umm, no.” 

“I felt nothing.” His words were like a knife striking through his chest. 

“Reki..”

“I don’t care if you win or if you lose. It has nothing to do with me. I.. I quit S.” Langa stared down in horror.  _ What did he just say?  _

“I quit S.” He repeated, “So just stop. It’s been fun, Langa. Really. It has. But I can’t keep up anymore and I just can’t keep doing this. Find a professional mechanic. Find a better friend. You don’t need me anymore.”

_ No no no no no no no no no.  _ Langa couldn’t breathe. He felt Reki slipping away from his fingers. The best friend he’s ever had. The person he loves the most, disappearing from his world forever. He remembers his conversation with Miya.  _ It makes me remember that time..you know..when my friends left me.  _ Reki was leaving, just like Miya’s friends left him. Langa couldn't let this happen. He didn’t have the strength to say goodbye. He wasn’t as strong as the middle school skating prodigy.  _ Do whatever it takes _ . Miya’s words rang in his ear.  _ Whatever it takes. Whatever it takes _ . 

“Reki!” And before Reki knew what was happening, Langa’s lips were on his. It wasn’t long, barely a second. When Langa pulled away, the boys were staring at each other, and Reki’s cheeks were growing the color of his hair. 

“I won’t give up on you. Because you’ve never given up on me.” 

Reki didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t look away from Langa. His cheeks kept getting redder-if that was even possible. Eventually, he came back to himself and nodded. Then, to Langa’s horror, he walked right around him, heading back inside.  _ This is really it.  _ Langa thought.  _ I wasn’t good enough. I’m losing him. _

“Hey mom!” Reki calls before walking into the house. Langa waits a second, then two, but Reki doesn't come back. He wonders if he should just leave, but his chest feels too heavy to move.  _ I’m sorry, Miya.  _ He thinks.  _ It wasn’t enough.  _ He breaths out low and slow.  _ I should leave now.  _ As he turns to go, he wonders if his shoes haven’t increased 100 pounds in weight. 

“Where are you going?” Langa freezes in his tracks.  _ Reki? _ Too shocked to speak, he just turns to the boy standing in the doorway. 

“Are you coming? I was just talking to my mom. Told her not to let my sisters disturb me while we’re in the workshop.”.

“What?”

“I’m going to fix your board.” Langa’s heart danced quickly in his chest. 

“Y-yes! I mean, I’m coming!” He said and ran after Reki.


	3. Fixing things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reki fixes Langa's skateboard while Langa tried to win his best friend back.

Reki asked Langa to pass him the skateboard as soon as they were both inside. He turned the board over in his hands, examining every side of it. When he seemed satisfied, he nodded, and threw the board to the side of the room as though it meant nothing.

“Reki! What are you doing?” 

“There's nothing I can do for that one anymore” He shrugged. 

“B-but.. I thought you were going to fix it?” Langa pouted. Was he wrong? Then..why did Reki lead him here?

“Well, I could, but there's no way it would be any good.” He looked around some shelves for a minute, coming back to his work table with a fresh piece of wood. “I think I can make a better one. There were some mistakes with the Reki L2-S anyways.” Langa expected he would be more upset hearing this. He had always skated with the Reki L2-S. It was the reason he felt so comfortable making the uneasy transition from snow to solid ground. It was the reason he was becoming so successful at S, and won his first match in Adam’s tournament. Him and the board were like family. However, as he looked towards his skateboard, lying neglected on the ground where Reki had thrown it, he realized he didn’t feel upset at all. 

Reki worked in silence; drawing, measuring, sawing, and thinking. Langa just stood awkwardly, twiddling his fingers, watching the boy as he worked. He wondered if he should say something, but was too scared to ruin this moment. Right, this was the first time he had been alone with Reki since their fight. His heartbeat began to quicken. Reki looked lost in concentration, barely aware Langa was standing in the room with him. Langa found himself reminiscing on when Reki made him his first skateboard. Reki had been bursting with energy back then. Laughing, practically jumping around the taller boy in excitement. When the board was finished, Reki had been so proud of himself. He wanted Langa to try riding it right away, could barely hold himself still as he handed him the skateboard. Now, he watched Reki rub the sleep from his eyes, yawning quietly as he continued to work. The Reki L2-S still lay on the floor next to them, but Langa couldn’t care less about that right now. 

Langa hesitantly made his way closer to Reki. 

“Umm..how’s it coming?” 

Reki looked up, blushing brightly when he saw how Langa was staring at him, and looked back to the skateboard he was working on. Feigning that he was too focused on his work to look Langa in the eyes for long. He shrugged.

“It's..going ok I guess. I need to measure some wheels for it now. How did the ones on the Reki L2-S feel?”

“Good.” Reki shook his head and laughed.

“You really don’t say a lot, do you?” It was Langas turn to blush now.

“Sorry.” He said quietly. Reki laughed again, reaching out to ruffle Langa’s hair before continuing to work. _Is this..can we really go back to how things used to be?_ Langa felt his body start to heat up, and fully embraced the warmth with open arms.

“Reki!” Langa yelled, feeling suddenly bold.

“Hmm? What’s up?”

“Don’t quit S, Reki. Keep skating. We can skate together again. Like we used to.” The smaller one's shoulders fell at his sides. Langa had wanted to cheer him up. Instead, he looked more hopeless than ever. Reki simply sighed and shook his head.

“I can’t skate with you Langa. Not anymore.” Langas heart was beating in his throat. _No. Not when I’m so close to fixing this._

“But..why?”

“I told you. I just can’t keep up.”

“Reki that's not-”

“It is! And you know it is too. Don’t lie to me, Langa. I’ll know.” Langa desperately searched for what to say. _That's not true. Don’t say that._ Finding nothing, he let his gaze drop.

“I’ll finish making you a new board. Because I..I’ll just finish making it. You can try it out when it’s done.” Langa shook his head. Not knowing what else to do. 

“What?” Reki looked up at him, one eyebrow raised in annoyed confusion, “you’re backing out or something?” Langa shook his head again.

“I don’t want to skate without you anymore.” He hadn’t thought to say that, but once the words left his lips, he knew he meant it. Skating was no good without Reki. He felt no passion in the sport with his best friend not by his side. He was scared that Reki was going to refute this, was going to throw the board he was working on to the ground and storm out of the shop. He was afraid of losing him again. Still, he didn't let his gaze go of Reki. _I’m going to be brave._ He told himself. Reki didn’t say anything back. For a moment he did nothing, just stood by his work-table. Then he fell forward, wrapping his arms onto the unfinished skateboard and hiding his face. Langa was patient, not making a sound. He looked to the red-haired boy in worry, anxiously waiting for some kind of response. For anything. Eventually, he saw Reki’s shoulders begin to shake. 

“Reki..umm..do you want to be touched?” For a moment, there was nothing. Then, Reki nodded slowly. Langa came up behind him. Unsure of how he should comfort him, he started to massage Reki’s shoulder blade with his thumb and forefinger. His hands were shaking uncontrollably. He didn’t know what he should be doing. Reki was still hiding his face in his arms. He heard him sniffle quietly. Langa cleared his throat.

“Reki. Come here.” He nudged Reki slightly, encouraging him to face the other boy. Reki let himself be pulled into Langa’s embrace. Turning and melting into the taller ones hold. Langa could feel Reki’s hands latching onto his back, pulling him closer and continuing to hide his face in Langa’s chest. Langa had one arm wrapped around Reki, the other stroking his hair in awkward movements. His heart was beating furiously in his chest. He was sure Reki could hear it.. Then again, maybe it wasn’t just his own heartbeat he was hearing. 

Langa was only stiff for a moment. Then, everything felt natural. His hands were where they should be, his chin he let fall gently on Reki’s head. Reki smelt like fresh wood. He smelt like skateboarding after school; like doing something stupid and playing chase with the homeroom teacher. Reki smelt like home. He pulled the shorter boy closer, into the heat of his body. 

“Reki,” Langa spoke up after a few minutes. Reki just sniffled. “Do you really not want to skate with me anymore?” He wondered if the boy had trouble hearing him, buried so deep in his chest. After a few moments, though, he shook his head.

“That's not it. I want to but…” 

“But what?” Langa backed away slightly, bending down to Reki’s level to better understand what he was saying.

“Im..not good enough.” His voice was so quiet, Langa wouldn’t have been able to hear him had the two not been standing a centimeter apart. Langa felt part of him shatter. Was this guy really carrying all of this by himself? _Reki, I’m so sorry._

“Do you really believe that?” Reki nodded.

“I can’t do anything. I can’t keep up with the gap in our skating abilities. I can’t be a good friend to you. I can’t even feel happy for you. I’m not good enough, Langa. I’m not good enough. I’m not good enough.” Langa just held him as he repeated these words over and over. By the time he was done, he was panting in exhaustion and his voice sounded hoarse. Langa let him take his time catching his breath.

“Reki, no matter what happens, I’ll never leave you.”

“Why? Why me? Why someone like me?” 

“Because I love you.” Reki’s eyes shot up in shock. He looked as if Langa had just told him a horn was breaking out of the top of his head. 

“You...LOVE... _me??_ ” Langa nodded instantly. 

“It’s ok if you don’t feel the same. It’s ok if you don’t come to S anymore. But please, Reki. Please don’t stop skating with me.” It was true. As long as Reki stayed by his side, that was enough. 

“I’ll just slow you down.”

“It’s ok.”

“I’m not a good match for you.”

“It’s ok.”

“I don’t think I’m good enough.”

“It’s ok.” _Because I know you are._ Reki looked like he wanted to say more, but just pushed away from Langa and turned back to the board he was working on.

“I should finish this.” He said finally. Langa stood over him, and rested his hand atop Reki’s on the table.

“Make one for yourself too.” Reki didn’t answer, but Langa was pleased to see him go find another wooden board. When he came back, he placed it next to Langa’s still unfinished new skateboard. He started taking measurements when his hands suddenly froze. 

“Langa.” He whispered.

“I’m here.” 

Reki cleared his throat. He seemed more nervous than he had been before. “Can I ask you something?”

“What is it? I’ll do anything.” Reki put the measuring tape down now and started picking at the wood on the end of Langa’s board.

“Can you..umm..can you do what you did back at my place.” _What?_ Langa didn’t know what he meant. Looking up quickly, Reki saw the confusion on Langa’s face. 

“That is umm,” nervously, he returned his eyes to the two boards on the table, “outside my house when you..umm.. You know.” Langa still wasn’t understanding. Reki sighed in frustration and turned to face him again. With a shaking finger, he tapped his lips. _Oh shit._ He suddenly remembered everything. Langa hadn’t fully processed that he kissed Reki until now. He felt his cheeks burn so hot he had to tap them with the backside of his hand just to make sure they weren't actually on fire. 

“I’m sorry about that! Really I-I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry.” Reki pouted.

“So, you..didn’t want to..to kiss me?” Langa shook his head back and forth.

“No! That's not it. I did. I do! “ Langa thought he might actually die from embarrassment right here and now. 

“Then.. can you do it again?” Langa swallowed hard and nodded. He felt that his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He lifted Reki’s chin with his right hand. His whole body was shaking and his palms were wet with sweat. He was scared Reki was uncomfortable, but the smaller boy leaned into his touch. 

“Is it really ok?” He asked.

“Yes.” Reki answered and shut his eyes. Langa bent down, and let his lips meet Reki’s again. He pulled away quickly, looking down at Reki for a reaction.

“How did that-” But Reki’s mouth was crashing into his, not letting any words escape. He latched his arms onto Langa’s neck. For a moment, Langa didn't know what to do. He just stood awkwardly with his eyes open. Then, he let his eyelids close and was kissing Reki back. Suddenly, his hand was exploring Reki’s hair, the other stroking up and down his back. When they finally let go of eachother, the two were breathless. Their faces were both red, but despite the awkwardness of just making out with your best friend after a long argument, they began to laugh. Maybe it was because they were tired. Maybe it was because they missed each other. Or maybe it was because everything was just so funny right now. 

“I really” Reki said, still laughing, “I really need to finish making those skateboards.” Langa nodded and grinned down at him. 

Langa wasn't usually good with physical touch. He wasn't good at expressing himself to others, and he certainly wasn’t good with his words. But he wanted to be someone Reki deserved. He wanted to finally be brave. 

“Reki.” He let his hands wrap around the shorter boy's weighst. 

“What is it?” He was still smiling. 

“You are enough.” And because it came from Langa, Reki was almost ready to believe it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it! This is actually my first fic so let me know your thoughts. I would love to know any criticisms for future works, but please be respectful! Also I'm new to this site so I hope everything is formated correctly..


End file.
